L'orage
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Par une journée banale à Magnolia, un petit rien vient perturber l'équilibre de Juvia. Et seul ceux qui se sont mis en travers de son chemin savent qu'il est très instable, l'équilibre précaire de la mage de la pluie... Gadjeel aussi le sait. Mais parfois, le Dragon Slayer de métal fait preuve d'une grande bêtise...


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Parce que j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire sur Gadjeel et Juvia, voici un petit OS tout à fait impulsif. Ouais, des fois, ça me prend comme une envie de pisser. J'ai un sursaut ! Et celui-ci à donné ça. Il n'y a pas de chronologie particulière, pas de spoil, logiquement. Juste de l'amitié simple, comme un filet d'eau qui coule, et forte, comme un bras de fer.

Les personnages sont l'entière création de Mashima.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'orage**

 **.**

C'est une belle matinée à Magnolia. Le soleil délie lentement ses rayons derrière les nuages de brume de ce début d'automne. L'air est frais et lorsque Juvia ouvre sa fenêtre, elle inspire l'air en souriant. Un temps parfait pour une petite promenade, se dit-elle. Un instant, elle regarde les nuages bas glisser sur la surface du lac, comme un serpent invisible qui voudrait dévorer la ville mais qui n'est pas encore assez gros pour la gober. Juvia sourit en refermant sa fenêtre. Elle pose son regard sur son lit défait et se dirige vers son grand Grey en peluche, l'embarquant avec elle dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu sais, Grey-sama, Juvia est de très bonne humeur ce matin. Juvia a envie de mettre ses bottes en caoutchouc pour aller faire un tour au bord du lac. Qu'en penses-tu, Grey-samaaaa ?!

La peluche ne répond rien, évidemment. Il sourit, de ce sourire de fil noir sous ses yeux de bouton. La mage d'eau pousse un soupir par le nez en se mettant de la crème sur les joues. Inutile d'avoir l'avis de Grey-sama, Juvia a décidé de se promener, un point c'est tout ! Elle se poudre le bout du nez, met du mascara sur ses longs cils et un peu de rose pâle sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir et brosse ses cheveux en retournant dans sa chambre. D'un mouvement du pied, elle ouvre son armoire.

\- Voyons voir comment Juvia va s'habiller aujourd'hui… songe la jeune femme à voix haute.

Elle fourre le nez dans ses robes. Aucune ne lui convient. Juvia pose sa brosse à cheveu sur sa commode et cherche plus profondément dans son armoire. Elle est presque entrée intégralement à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle pousse un cri victorieux : elle a trouvé la tenue parfaite pour cette journée parfaite. Elle ressort, les cheveux en bataille et le maquillage un peu défait. Juvia fait une légère moue. La prochaine fois, elle le saura qu'il faut d'abord choisir sa tenue et ensuite de maquiller et se coiffer. Qu'importe. Elle n'aura qu'à recommencer. Juvia est trop contente d'avoir trouvé sa tenue pour cette journée : c'est une tunique cintrée à la poitrine dans les tons bleu marine dont les coutures sont faites au fil rouge et sur le devant de laquelle un motif marin rempli une sorte de cœur cousu au fil blanc. La tunique est manche courte, Juvia passe donc un sous pull long beige et elle ajoute une petite veste en jean sur cet attirail. Elle enfile un leggings blanc immaculé avant de l'enlever pour mettre une culotte blanche dessous. Elle n'est pas maniaque mais si elle croise Grey, elle n'a pas spécialement envie qu'il ne voit que sa culotte sous ce leggings blanc. Très fière de sa tenue, la jeune femme retourne à la salle de bain pour refaire sa coiffure et son maquillage. Ainsi sobrement maquillée, simplement coiffé et drôlement bien habillée, Juvia est prête à sortir.

Elle met une paire de chaussette montante à rayure rouge et bleue et elle saute dans ses bottes en caoutchouc. Elle soupire de plaisir dans cet accoutrement, prend son parapluie au cas où et sort de sa chambre.

C'est une belle matinée à Magnolia. La chape de brume s'étiole, se courbe et danse sur le lac. Et Reby qui voit Juvia depuis sa fenêtre fermée se dit que la jeune femme est bien matinale…

 **.**

La journée fait comme la brume. Elle s'étiole lentement, semblant se contorsionner sous le poids de ces nuages automnaux qui ont décidés de s'amonceler en silence au-dessus de la cathédrale Kaldia. Juvia soupire de plaisir. Elle aime la pluie, voilà une après-midi légèrement humide comme elle les aime. Elle sourit en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre le serpent de brume gonfler sournoisement.

\- Là, là, tu vas l'avoir ta ville, chenapan, souffle la jeune femme en faisant apparaître un rond de buée sur sa vitre.

Elle se met à rire doucement et retourne s'asseoir sur son lit où elle recoud pour la quinzième fois ce mois-ci l'œil bouton de son Grey-sama préféré qui a encore sauté pendant la nuit. Juvia soupire longuement, heureuse de cette journée grisâtre et lente.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte.

Juvia fronce les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas un petit "toc-toc, coucou Juvia, excuse-moi de te déranger"… Non. C'est plus un "toc-toc, Juvia, j'ai besoin de parler"…

Juvia pose son ouvrage sur sa table de chevet, elle lisse sa tunique et se racle discrètement la gorge, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il y a des problèmes derrière cette porte.

Les problèmes d'une des filles de Fairy Hills.

Mais aussi, des problèmes pour Juvia.

La mage d'eau s'avance lentement et ouvre la porte.

Debout dans le couloir, semblant si petite, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts, Reby regarde Juvia lui sourire.

\- Bonjour Reby ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Euh, salut Juvia. Mmh, ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Oh.

Sans rien ajouter, la mage d'eau se décale un peu pour laisser entrer son amie. Juvia lui désigne un pouf près du lit. La mage des mots s'y laisse tomber. Ça, se sont de lourds problèmes, se dit Juvia.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit face à son amie.

Reby pousse un long soupir.

\- Et bien, c'est l'ambiance à la guilde, c'est un peu morose aujourd'hui.

\- Mmh. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il fait mauvais, Reby. Et les fois précédentes, tu n'étais jamais aussi abattue. Non, non. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

Le regard inquisiteur de Juvia est troublant. Comme quoi, elle est effrayante et bornée, la mage de l'eau. Reby détourne le regard et soupire à nouveau. Ça lui pèse sur le cœur mais, à qui d'autres pourrait-elle en parler ?

\- C'est Gadjeel, lâche-t-elle soudainement.

\- Gadjeel-kun ?!

Juvia se redresse sur ses coudes, étonnée de ce ton de reproche qu'elle a discerné dans la voix de son amie. Il y a un petit silence durant lequel Reby approuve du chef, faisant tressauter ses courts cheveux bleus.

\- Moui.

\- Qu'est-ce que Gadjeel-kun a fait à Reby ?

Là, c'est au tour de Reby d'être étonnée. Elle tourne la tête pour observer son amie. Son expression a changé. Le ton employé, son regard sombre et ses lèvres pincées prouvent qu'elle n'est pas très contente.

\- Euh… Et bien… Comment dire… Comme l'ambiance était pas terrible dans la guilde, je lui ai proposé d'aller faire un tour, pour se changer les idées. Comme il ne pleut pas encore… tu comprends ?

Juvia approuve du chef, intimant silencieusement à son amie de poursuivre son explication.

\- Je pensais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Lu-chan n'était pas là et Lisanna devait aider Mira à faire quelques menus travaux pour le bar, tu vois. Donc, comme Jett et Droy étaient encore en train de se disputer, j'ai proposé à Gadjeel de m'accompagner… et…

La jeune femme se met à rougir. Juvia sourit tendrement devant cette réaction adorable. Oh non, Reby ne dira jamais qu'elle avait juste envie de se promener avec Gadjeel.

\- Et ?!

\- Et il m'a répondu : "Désolée crevette mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de te traîner par ce temps de merde" ! Tu vois ?! Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me trainer, le gougeât ! Je ne suis pas une chose, zut !

La jeune femme retient un petit sanglot qui ne passe pas inaperçu à l'oreille fine de Juvia.

\- Oh. Et… Lily n'était pas avec lui ?

\- Mmh mmh, réplique négativement la jeune mage de mot. Il était tout seul et il était d'aussi mauvais poil qu'un ours mal léché !

Lentement, elle lève un regard implorant vers Juvia. Le visage de la jeune femme est neutre. Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés, ce qui donne l'impression de deux orbes parfaitement sombres et plutôt effrayants. Juvia souffle lentement par le nez avant de sourire doucement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Reby. Gadjeel-kun ne pensait pas à mal, en aucun cas il n'a voulu t'offenser. Juvia te l'assure ! Simplement, il ne voulait pas sortir par ce temps, c'est tout ! Tu ne dois pas te monter la tête pour ça, Reby. D'accord ?!

L'interpelée hoche de la tête en souriant à son amie.

\- Oui. Merci Juvia ! Je ferais mieux de rester dans ma chambre à lire un bon roman. Oh ! Et je vais me faire un chocolat chaud !

\- Très bonne idée, Reby, très bonne idée !

Soudain ragaillardie, la jeune mage des mots embrasse son amie sur la joue et quitte la chambre, le cœur léger et rassuré. Juvia regarde en souriant la jeune femme quitter la pièce.

Mais une fois que la porte se referme, Juvia redevient sombre. Alors comme ça, Gadjeel-kun a osé offenser Reby, hein ?! Non mais pour qui il se prend… Lentement, Juvia se lève. Elle tire sur ses chaussettes, saute dans ses bottes encore humides de sa promenade matinale, prend son parapluie et sort, sans un mot. Au-dessus du lac de Magnolia, le serpent de brume se tord de rage et de dégoût. Un gros nuage noir vient de lui piquer son quatre-heure.

 **.**

À la guilde, Mirajane accueille Juvia avec son grand sourire naturel. Elle porte un plateau vide dans sa main et s'approche de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Juvia ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir où est Gadjeel-kun.

\- Gadjeel ? Euh… Et bien…

La barmaid balaie la guilde du regard. Mais la place qu'occupait précédemment le dragon slayer de métal est vide.

\- Et bien je crois qu'il n'est plus là !

\- Oh. Il doit être chez lui. Merci Mira ! réplique Juvia avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire effrayant, se dit Lisanna qui assiste à la scène de loin, derrière le comptoir. La jeune femme de la pluie se détourne et sort de la guilde sans un mot de plus. À l'étage, penché par-dessus la barricade de la mezzanine, Bixrow entouré de ses babies se dit qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Il s'approche d'Evergreen et inspecte ses cheveux qui frisent de façon désordonnée. La jeune femme s'en offusque mais Bixrow est certain : il y a de l'orage dans l'air.

À pas lourds et lents, Juvia se rend à la maison de son ami l'ours mal léché. Lentement, presque sans bruit, de grosses gouttes éparses tombent d'un énorme nuage noir. Assis dans son canapé, une bière à la main, Gadjeel soupire en entendant l'eau tomber. C'est vraiment une journée de merde, songe-t-il. Il avait prévu de faire une mission mais tout est tombé à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. Il soupire. À ses côtés, Lily est plongé dans un puzzle 3000 pièces très complexe.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte.

Gadjeel se redresse et grogne un incompréhensible "entrez".

Et la porte s'ouvre sur Juvia.

La porte s'ouvre sur un gros problème que le dragon slayer ne voit pas arriver.

La jeune femme entre. Gadjeel se met à sourire, de ce sourire un peu animal qui le caractérise.

\- Hey, salut toi ! T'en fais une de ces têtes. Tu devrais pourtant être contente, il flotte !

Elle soupire en prenant place sur un fauteuil. Lily relève la tête et la salue d'un discret coup d'œil. Juvia lui offre un demi-sourire. L'exceed n'aime pas vraiment ce sourire à moitié sympathique. Il fronce les sourcils en se disant que Gadjeel a dû faire une connerie. Il tourne la tête vers son maître mais le dragon slayer est dans la cuisine. Il braille :

\- Tu viens de la guilde ?! Sérieux, t'es malade de te promener par ce temps. Tu m'épateras toujours, ya que toi qui peux te promener sous la flotte sans attraper un de ses putains de rhume de merde ! J'te fais un thé ? Et pose ton parapluie, Juby, y a pas de danger qu'il flotte dans ma baraque, j'ai bouché les trous la semaine dernière !

La jeune femme souffle par le nez en retirant sa veste. Gadjeel réapparaît avec un mug et une boîte de biscuit.

\- J'suis désolé, c'est un peu le bordel…

\- C'est toujours le bazar chez toi, Gadjeel-kun. Juvia a l'habitude. Merci.

\- Whoooo ! Il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui ? T'es pas commode !

\- Pas… commode… Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!

\- Gné ?!

Il regarde son amie avec incompréhension. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passe rien. Puis, Lily éternue.

\- À tes souhaits, déclare Juvia en détournant le regard pour le poser sur l'exceed.

\- Pardon. Oh, et merci.

Gadjeel hausse les épaules en faisant "tch" et retourne en cuisine. Il en ramène un sachet de thé qu'il lance dans la tasse de Juvia.

\- Earl Grey, comme toujours ?!

Elle affirme du chef, nullement étonnée de savoir que le dragon slayer de métal a du thé en sachet dans sa piaule. Lily soupire. Gadjeel achète du thé Earl Grey chez le torréfacteur le plus cher de Magnolia juste pour Juvia. Le chat sourit. Adorable.

\- Y s'passe quoi à la guilde, Juby ? Quand j'y étais y'avait rien de bien. Jett et Droy se disputaient, les Raijin boudaient à l'étage, l'autre tête à flamme était absent et la face de glaçon n'a pas daigné montré son nez.

\- Grey-sama ?! demande Juvia.

Le dragon slayer sourit narquoisement. Il sait toujours comment redonner l'éclat aux yeux de son amie.

\- Ouais. Il a dû rester chez lui à cause de ce temps de merde.

L'éclat s'est éteint dans le regard de Juvia, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflé.

\- _Temps_ … _de merde_ … C'est ce que tu as dit, Gadjeel-kun.

\- Euh… Ouaip.

La jeune femme soupire. La bouilloire se met à chanter. Le dragon slayer va la chercher. Il verse l'eau frémissante dans la tasse de Juvia. La jeune femme regarde l'eau monter doucement. Elle tire un peu sur le sachet pour accélérer l'infusion.

\- _Temps de merde_ , déclare-t-elle à nouveau. C'est bien ce que pensait Juvia. Le pire, c'est que tu es sérieux.

Elle soupire ostensiblement en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Gadjeel s'assied lourdement dans son canapé en face de son amie, sa bière à la main et les sourcils froncés.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas !

Calmement, Juvia pose sa tasse sur la petite table basse et elle plonge son regard au plus profond de celui de l'homme juste en face d'elle. Ce qu'il peut l'insupporter, parfois.

\- Gadjeel-kun. Quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, Juvia préfèrerait que tu n'en fasses pas pâtir tes membres de guilde. Juvia te l'a suffisamment répété, cesse de faire ton ronchon ! Si tu es de mauvais poil et bien tu ne sors pas de chez toi !

\- Il était énervant, soupire Lily. C'est moi qui l'ai viré.

\- Oh. Pardon, Lily, Juvia ne pensait pas à mal.

\- Ça va, ça va… réplique l'exceed le nez posé sur son puzzle.

\- Et alors, Juby, c'est quoi le problème ?

La jeune femme sent l'irritation pointer. Elle roule des yeux et prend sa tasse. Elle souffle doucement sur la surface du liquide brûlant et réplique :

\- Le problème, Gadjeel-kun, c'est que ta mauvaise humeur a offensé une amie de Juvia ! Et tu sais très bien que…

\- Mais j'ai offensé personne, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?!

\- Ah oui. Tu n'as offensé personne. Mais bien sûr ! Et dire à cette adorable Reby que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de la _traîner_ par ce _temps de merde_ , ce n'est pas offensant ça peut-être ?

Là, le dragon slayer ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il regarde étonné son amie. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ça ? À sa crevette ? Lily a relevé les yeux de son ouvrage. Il n'a pas vraiment aimé le ton rude et sec de la mage de l'eau. D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle vient de prononcer cette phrase, la pluie semble tomber plus durement sur le toit. Devant l'absence de réponse, la jeune femme réplique :

\- Bon écoute, Gadjeel-kun. Juvia te connait, Juvia n'est pas étonnée mais pense à Reby un peu ! La pauvre était toute triste à l'idée que tu ne supportes pas de la "traîner" !

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Tu accuses donc Reby de menteuse !

\- Non mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Reby est venue voir Juvia avec un air à vous fendre le cœur ! T'es vraiment une brute quand tu t'y mets !

\- Hé ! C'est une insulte gratuite ça ! Je m'en souviens pas, ça arrive non ?!

\- Oui mais là, Juvia ne l'accepte pas !

Le ton monte, les sourcils se froncent, les dents grincent. Doucement, Lily se recroqueville sur sa chaise.

\- Punaise mais tu me soules quand tu t'y mets, Juby ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit pareille connerie à la crevette ! Ça m'a échappé, voilà ! Je vais aller m'excuser !

\- Juvia espère bien que tu vas t'excuser ! Ton comportement était absolument inacceptable ! Juvia t'a pourtant dit des milliers de fois de faire attention !

\- Mais je fais gaffe, bordel !

\- Ah oui ?! Tu as fait gaffe lorsque tu lui as lancé ce "temps de merde" ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux Juby !

\- Et arrête de m'appeler, Juby ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Lily est pétrifié sur place. La jeune femme a hurlé ses deux dernières phrases et sa voix a grimpé dans les aigues à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était tellement imprévisible et criard que l'exceed se bouche les oreilles en tremblotant. Gadjeel n'est nullement dérangé et renchérit :

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Surtout quand tu m'énerves comme ça, _Juby_ ! J'ai horreur que tu me fasses des remarques sur mon comportement ! Je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul ! C'est dans mon héritage de dragon slayer d'être irascible et parfois exécrable ! Tu le sais !

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! enrage la mage de l'eau dont le caractère vient totalement de changer. Mais tu m'énerves à ne faire aucun effort pour éviter d'effrayer toute la guilde !

\- C'est dans mon caractère, merde ! Tu vas pas me faire chier avec ça, non ?!

\- Caractère de cochon, oui !

Là, c'en est trop. D'un bond, Gadjeel se lève, faisant tomber sa bouteille de bière sur le plancher. Ses yeux rouges plongent dans ceux noirs de la jeune femme qui se lève elle aussi, comme un ressort. Lily s'éloigne lentement, effrayé par cette dispute aussi dévastatrice qu'inattendue, tirant à lui son puzzle pas tout à fait terminé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, stupide femme de la pluie ?!

\- J'ai dit caractère de cochon ! Tu remarqueras que j'aurai pu dire "caractère de merde" puisque cette vulgarité semble légion dans ton vocabulaire fleuri !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon vocabulaire fleuri ?! Il te dit m…

Un coup de tonnerre balaie Magnolia, faisant sursauter Lily et sourire Bixrow au premier étage de la guilde.

\- Tu es odieux, Gadjeel ! Odieux et incapable de faire le moindre effort !

La pluie tombe à verse sur le lac de Magnolia. Depuis sa fenêtre, Reby observe le déluge en se réjouissant d'être à l'abri.

\- Tu veux que je fasse des efforts ?! Mais j'en fais dix millions par jour depuis qu'on est arrivés à Fairy Tail ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?!

\- Déjà, tu te calmes tout de suite !

Le tonnerre roule, la foudre fend un énorme nuage noir. La pluie claque sur les pavés et les tôles des maisons. Lisanna regarde par la fenêtre les gouttes qui rebondissent sur les toits, elles sont si lourdes qu'elles semblent être faites de plomb… ou de métal…

\- Que je me calme ? hurle Gadjeel en pointant un index accusateur à son amie. Mais c'est toi qu'est venue me chercher des noises ! C'est toi qui va te calmer tout de suite !

Tout le monde sait qu'il est absolument déconseillé d'énerver un dragon slayer. Ab-so-lu-ment. Pourtant, Juvia nie tout bon sens commun.

\- Niania ! Tu peux parler ! Tu as vu comment tu réagis ?! Et après tu me dis que tu as fait des efforts ! Du vent oui tes efforts ! J'en vois pas la trace !

\- Mais c'est toi qui me pousse à bout aussi !

\- _Je_ te pousse à bout ?! s'étrangle la jeune femme en frappant son ami sur la tête à l'aide de son parapluie. _Je_ te pousse à bout ! C'est juste que tu es incapable de maîtriser tes émotions ! Tu… Tu… Tu m'agaces ! crache la jeune femme en rougissant.

Soudain, l'orage s'arrête. Les yeux rouges de Gadjeel s'éclaircissent, ses poings et ses mâchoires se desserrent, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Juvia est à bout de souffle, ses yeux ont pris une couleur onyx, elle continue de frapper son ami sans que celui-ci n'en souffre vraiment. La réalité frappe Gadjeel. Jamais Juvia n'a réussit à l'insulter. Même en proie à la plus immense des colères…

Alors, aussi soudainement que cette dispute avait éclatée, Gadjeel prend Juvia dans ses bras et la serre très fortement contre son torse. Il ferme les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure bleue de son amie. Le parapluie tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Pardon, Juvia. J'suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Pardon. Pardon.

Doucement, la jeune femme retrouve son souffle.

\- Gadjeel-kun…

Elle enserre de ses bras l'imposante carrure du dragon slayer.

\- Juvia est désolée de s'être ainsi emportée pour des broutilles.

Ils se séparent, un peu honteux, comme des gosses. Sous la table, Lily soupire de soulagement. Dehors, un rayon de soleil perce les nuages. Gadjeel se gratte anxieusement l'arrière du crâne en regardant le sol.

\- Oh, il fait beau tout à coup.

\- Oui, déclare Juvia en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

Leurs regards se croisent furtivement puis, ils se mettent à rire. Le dragon slayer s'affale dans son canapé, la mage de l'eau reprend sa boisson qui a eu le temps de refroidir.

\- Gihi, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas disputés, pas vrai, femme de la pluie ?...

\- Oooh. La dernière fois, c'était lorsque Gadjeel-kun avait décidé de ne pas faire la mission imposée par maître José et que nous avions tous deux été punis par ta faute.

\- Mémorable, souffle l'intéressé en passant sa main sur son visage. Et là fois où j'ai enguirlandé ce pauvre type qui se prenait pour ton petit ami ! Tu te souviens ?! Il m'énervait ce crétin à se foutre ouvertement de toi…

\- Juvia était furieuse ce jour là !

\- Tu avais de quoi. J'étais vraiment con à l'époque.

\- Tu étais surtout diablement sérieux, Gadjeel-kun. C'est ça qui était le plus effrayant.

Il a un ricanement mauvais.

\- Merci Juby ! Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Et au fait, tu es jolie aujourd'hui. J'aime bien.

\- Ah euh… merci, bafouille la jeune femme en baissant le nez.

Et il éclate d'un grand rire alors que la jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel. Lily daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Son maître le voit et rit de plus belle.

\- Hey Lily ! On t'a fait peur ?!

\- Plus jamais… d'orage… à la maison… Gadjeel…

\- Oh ! Pauvre petite bête ! Juvia est désolée, Lily ! Promis, Juvia et Gadjeel-kun ne recommenceront plus !

\- Je l'espère sincèrement !

Gadjeel est tellement hilare qu'il en pleure. Soudain, il se lève et déclare :

\- Il fait un super temps pour une balade, non ?

\- Oh oui, excellente idée ! se réjouit Juvia en frappant dans ses mains. Et nous pourrions aller chercher Reby !

Le dragon slayer se met à sourire. Il connait suffisamment Juvia pour savoir lorsqu'il y a besoin d'une réponse ou non. Lily ne comprend plus rien. Sans un mot, il suit le mouvement.

 **.**

C'est une belle après-midi automnale à Magnolia. Sur son lac, un cygne flâne, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil après l'orage. Autour du lac, Juvia se promène avec Gadjeel. La jeune Reby les accompagne, le sourire immense et les yeux brillants. Lily la regarde en silence. Elle ne sait rien de cet orage qui a éclaté plus tôt et sans doute n'en entendra-t-elle jamais parler. L'exceed sourit. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Juvia lui lance un clin d'œil en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Chut. Lily approuve du chef. Il ne dira rien.

Parfois les orages sont inévitables. C'est le bon sens des choses, les orages sont des obstacles comme les autres. Il faut juste savoir les couvrir pour ne préserver que les doux moments ensoleillés.

* * *

 **NdZ** J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce duo. Juste... Une sorte de fratrie détonante, un peu étrange et qu'ils essaient de cacher... mais qu'on peut surprendre ici oulà ^^ J'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Et oui, j'ai fait un tiny-tout-petit-mini Gajevy, juste comme ça ! Oh et j'aime assez l'idée que, dans l'intimité, Gadjeel trouve des petits surnoms affectueux à Juvia (Juby, Ju'... des petits trucs mignons comme ça) Bref. J'ai écrit ça comme ça, d'un seul coup, alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu et à la revoyure !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) Je vous promet qu'il n'y a pas d'orage caché sous le bouton "valider" ^^


End file.
